The prior art methods and apparatus for flushing and filling automotive radiators is replete with diverse methods and apparatus for use in removing spent or vintage antifreeze/coolant, flushing the radiator with a flush liquid and filling the radiator with new antifreeze/coolant. Although numerous methods and apparatus have been devised to accomplish this process, these methods have had common features associated with the removal and introduction of antifreeze/coolant from and to the radiator. The "change-over" from used antifreeze/coolant has heretofore involved the introduction of a flushing liquid at the opening associated with the radiator cap while a second opening is present for the removal of the spent anntifreeze/coolant from the radiator. The second opening may be the drain plug at the botton of the radiator or may be an opening formed by cutting or removing one of the hoses found in the automotive cooling system. Although the aforementioned general flush/fill process has been used for many years, such process is not without its problems. For example, when the second opening is the drain plug the contents of the cooling system that are flushed is generally only a portion of the total volume of the cooling system, since the thermostat of the automobile remains closed when in contact with the cool flushing water and further, some of the antifreeze/coolant is trapped in the engine. The new antifreeze/coolant is added to the cooling system and is necessarily admixed and contaminated with a significant amount of the spent antifreeze/coolant. When the second opening is formed by cutting or removing one of the hoses associated with the cooling system, several problems arise. First, owing to the complexity of modern automotive cooling systems it is not always clear which hose to cut or remove for access to the cooling system. The myriad of hoses associated with numerous separate and distinct automotive cooling systems has generated considerable confusion as to how to gain access to the automotive cooling system. Further, if the flush/fill process is being conducted as a commercial enterprise the cutting and/or removal of a cooling system hose creates significant practical and financial burdens. The additional cost associated with cutting/removal of the hose, replacement of the hose and the cost of a new hose must be passed on to the customer. Further, a large inventory of hoses must be maintained to accommodate the large number of makes and models of automobiles to be serviced. Further, the inevitable cutting of the wrong hose creates a delay in completing the flush/fill process and requires additional effort for locating a replacement hose. This time is generally at the expense of a customer who is waiting on the automobile and other customers awaiting service.
Although the aforementioned problems may appear trivial for the "do it yourselfer", these problems become quite significant when the flush/fill process is associated with a commercial flush/fill operation. The public's demand for fast and efficient service does not allow for significant increases in the predicted time and estimated cost for completion of the flush/fill service.
The instant invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art flush/fill process by eliminating the need for opening the drain plug and/or cutting/removing hoses associated with the cooling system. A modified radiator cap and pumping means are employed which permit the removal of spent antifreeze/coolant and, optionally, flushing fluid and the introduction of new antifreeze/coolant via the modified radiator cap and introduction of new antifreeze/coolant.